Garo (series)
, sometimes referred to as , is the first entry of the Garo series. It was broadcast on TV Tokyo from October 7, 2005 to March 31, 2006, lasting 25 episodes (with one additional "Overview" special, summarizing the events of episodes 1 through 13, aired before episode 14). Since 2007, the show has also been aired in other countries like Italy (on MTV), Malaysia (on 8TV), and Spain (on Canal Buzz). It is composed of several live action television series, films, specials and also anime series and film. Production The series was created and chief directed by Keita Amemiya ( , ). It is directed by Makoto Yokoyama (Power Rangers) and Kengo Kaji ( ). The creature designer is Yasushi Nirasawa, well known later as the designer of the for , also designing the monsters of and . Plot Garo focuses on the life of Kouga Saezima, who has assumed the title of Makai Knight to protect humanity against dark demonic manifestations called "Horrors". In his quest to purge them, he encounters a young girl named Kaoru whom he saves from a Horror, but learns that she is stained with its demonic blood. As a rule, those that have been stained by the blood of a Horror shall be cut down, or else they will die painfully in approximately 100 days. Kouga spares Kaoru and tries to find a way to purify her before her remaining time expires. Thus, the series focuses on Kouga's developing relationship with Kaoru and his stand in protecting humanity in accordance with the wishes of his father, the previous Garo. In the process, encountering another Makai Knight named Rei Suzumura who eventually becomes his ally, Kouga confronts his father's former disciple who is also the cause of a recent string of Horror attacks in preparation of a more sinister advent of the Horrors' originator, Messiah. Characters Makai Knights Allies *Zaruba *Silva *Gonza Kurahashi *Kaoru Mitsuki *Jabi *Asami Shinohara *Amon *Douji *Shizuka *Old Woman Tamu *Grou Dragon Villains & Horrors *Messiah (24-25) *Gulm **Keiru **Beru **Rose *Kodama *Angrey (1) *Ishtarb (2) *Morax (3) *Pazuzu (4) *Lunarken (5) *Utoque (6) *Moloch (8, 21) *Humpty (9) *Asmodai (10) *Dantarian (11) *Noul (12) *Vuel (13) *Gargoyle (15) *Haru (17) *12-piece Fusion Giant Horror (19) *Bonafaltz (21) Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Keiru (Voice): *Beru (Voice): *Rose (Voice): Songs ;Opening theme * "Theme of GARO" (1-13) **Music by TRYFORCE and JAM Project * **Lyrics & Composition: Hironobu Kageyama **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudo **Artist: JAM Project ;Ending theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Masaki Kyomoto **Arrangement: Harukichi Yamamoto **Artist: Masaki Kyomoto (ep. 1-13) and Garo Project (ep. 22) * **Lyrics & Composition: Masaki Kyomoto **Arrangement: Harukichi Yamamoto **Artist: Masaki Kyomoto (ep. 14-21) and Garo Project (ep. 23 & 24) ;Insert theme * by JAM Project * by Garo Project Video game A video game based on the series was produced by Bandai for the PlayStation 2, under the name Golden Knight Garo. Two versions were released: a 'normal' version with the game disk, instructions, and standard pamphlets, and a more expensive 'Limited Edition' version which came with a green 'Fire' recolor of the metal Zaruba ring from the "Equip and Prop Vol. 1" Garo toy. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia